marvelfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol.2
Es una pelicula de AS. Historia Aparecen los logos de Marvel y Amazing Studios Siglo XXX,Imperio de Kang el conquistador Kang el conquistador esta en su trono Un Esclavo llega con Kang Kang:Que sucede? Esclavo:Recibimos reportes de todo el Universo,Todo se esta destruyendo Kang:A que te refieres? Esclavo:Los Universos,Las Personas todo esta despareciendo Kang:Porque? La Nave de Kang Comienza a Detruirse Kang:De que se trata esto!? El esclavo desaparece Ravonna llega corriendo con Kang Kang:Que esta ocurriendo? Ravonna:Esta linea temporal esta siendo destruida Kang:Porque? Ravonna:Cambios en la realidad,Todo viene de el Nacimiento de el Kang:El Nacimiento de Peter Quill Ravonna:Si Kang:Tenemos que preparar un salto del tiempo El ejercito de Kang se reune en Varias Naves Kang programa en su Trono un salto del tiempo Ravonna:Hacia donde vamos? Kang:Iremos a la Era Heroica La Nave de Kang Comienza a Desparecer, Kang:Todos preparese para el Salto Kang Activa su trono Una Energia morada rodea a Las Naves de Kang con su Ejercito Ravonna comienza a desaparecer Kang:No! Ravonna:Arregla esto,Te amo Kang:Ravonna! Kang y su Ejercito desaparecen El resto del Imperio de Kang desaparece En medio del espacio Las tropas de Kang Aparecen Kang:Prometo traerte de regreso Ravonna,La unica manera de hacero sea matando a Peter Quill Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol.2 La Milano esta siguiendo una Nave En la Milano los Guardianes de la Galaxia estan manejando Star Lord:Bien Chicos,Si no atrapamos a Nebula Dey esta furioso y ya saben no queremos que se moleste Gamora:Eso sono asi como si quisieras que aumentara la velocidad Star Lord:Para nada,Sera un inconciente si lo hiciera Rocket:Y No lo eres ya? Star Lord:Oh vamos,Rocket Drax activa toda la velocidad de la Nave La Nave de Nebula comienza a Atacar a la Milano Drax:Asi que tampoco usamos armas? Star Lord:Esto se pondra bueno Comienza a escucharse la Cancion de Queen: We will rock you La Milano comienza a disparar Comienza una Carrera entre la Milano y la Nave de Nebula La Milano dispara a la Nave de Nebula dañando sus repulsores La Nave de Nebula dispara a La Milano Nebula escapa en una moto espacial Rocket:Eso no va a pasar Rocket lanza un Cañon a la Moto de Nebula Nebula esta en el espacio flotando en la nada Gamora:Rocket! Rocket:Que?,Estaba escapando Gamora:Pudiste herirla Rocket:Pero no fue asi,Desafortunadamente sigue viva Gamora:Eres odioso Groot:Yo soy Groot Rocekt:Asi se habla amigo! Drax:Hey chicos Nebula esta flotando intentando escapar Star Lord:Eso no pasara Star Lord activa un Atracator que atrae a Nebula hacia ellos Nebula en la Milano intenta atacar Nebula:Asi que aqui estan todos,Los Famosos guardianes de la galaxia Star Lord:Somos famosos,Esucha eso Drax Drax:Estoy escuchando Groot toma a Nebula del pie y la cuelga Gamora:Iras directo a Kylin Nebula:Thanos me sacara y lo sabes Gamora:Quiza si le importaras aunque sea un poco Nebula:Te odio Gamora sonrie Gamora:Vamos a Kylin a dejar a esta basura? Star Lord:Enrrealidad,No Drax:Adonde vamos? Star Lord:Escuche de un Satelite que vende las mejores Hamburguesas a solo 10 Unidades Rocket:Tenemos que provarlas amigo Star Lord:Oh si Nebula ve a Groot Groot:Yo soy groot Groot sonrie Nebula:Es increible! En los Nova Corps Rhomann Dey con Otros Nova Corps Una Alarma comienza a sonar Dey corre a su Centro de control Dey:Que ocurre? Nova corp:Se abrio un portal a este Sistema solar Dey:Un portal,Es todo? Nova Corp:El portal tiene energia altamente peligrosa,Energia del futuro Dey:Que salio del portal? Nova Corp:No logramos identificarlo,Era tecnologia futurista Dey:Calcula de que siglo Nova Corp:Siglo XXX Segun mis calculos Dey:Podrias mostrar alguna foto? Nova Corp:Claro señor El Nova Corp muestra a Dey una Fotografia de Energia Morada saliendo del Portal Nova Corp:Lo que sea que halla sido,No fue poco,Grandes cantidades de Energia y segun el radar de Energia en parte tiene cosas en comun con una Gema del Infinito Dey:Dios mio,Llego la hora Nova Corp:De que señor? Dey:Todo esto no son mas que señales de que Kang el Conquistador vino a nuestro Sistema solar Nova Corp:Kang el Conquistador? Dey:Kang tiene un imperio en el futuro,Cada que algo es alterado Kang viaja a otra dimension para destruirla y asi mantener a su Imperio vivo Nova Corp:Ahora esta en nuestra dimension Dey:Asi es,Ponme en contacto con Nova Nova Corp:El Grande? Dey:Si La Milano esta legano a Xandar Rocket:Estuvieron buenas,Pero la mesera estaba mejor Star Lord:Si que sabes Rocket Groot:Yo soy Groot Rocket suelta una risa Rocket:Ea fue buena Groot Drax:Que,Que fue lo que dijo? Rocket:Ehh,Nada hermano Star Lord:Claro que dijo algo,Dijo "Yo soy Groot" Dey (Por comunicador):Chicos,Hay problemas lleguen lo mas pronto Gamora:Estamos en eso La Milano llega a Los Nova Corps Los Guardianes bajan de la Milano,Dey los espera Peter:Que ocurre Dey? Dey:Malas noticias Gamora:Que fue lo que ocurrio?,Atrapamos a Nebula Dey:Ese resulta uno de nuestros menores problemas,Hace 3 horas un portal se abrio en el Sistema solar,Lo que salio del portal no fue nada agradable,Una tropa del futuro viajo hasta aca para destruir esta dimension Rocket:Y eso porque? Dey:Kang el Conquistador es un hombre que tiene un Imperio en el futuro,Sin embargo continuamente este se destruye por cambios en el tiempo,asi que el viaja a otra dimension para alterar su pasado y asi asegurar su Trono en el futuro y el esta aqui Peter:Eso suena mal,Supongo que lo detendremos Dey:Asi es,Pero no se preocupen tendran ayuda Del cielo baja Nova Nova:Hola,Soy Nova Nova se quita el casco Richard:Pueden llamarme Rick Rocket:Y esta estrellita de donde salio? Dey:Nova es como un Nova Corp pero mas avanzando,Su casco le permite tener poderes superiores alos de un Nova Corp Peter:Cool Gamora:Otro hombre en el Equipo Rick:Los ayudare a derrotar a Kang Rocket:No necesitamos de el Dey:Kang es superior a todos nosotros,El utiliza energia del Siglo XXX Groot:Yo soy Groot Rick:Bien,Tengo 3 posibles cordenadas en las que Kang podria estar vienen conmigo? Rick sube a la Milano Los Guardianes lo siguen En el espacio,Las Naves de Kang resiven un mensaje de Kang Kang:Muy bien,Logramos hacer el salto,Ahora debemos encontrar al Peter Quill de esta dimencion,Claro que eso sera rapido,El vendra a nosotros,Una vez que lo tengamos no lo maten,Lo necesito vivo La Milano esta volando a toda velocidad The Police: Every breath you take Peter:Asi que,Rick cuentanos de ti Rick:Yo como tu era un Terrano,Un dia fui escojido para ser el portador del casco de Nova y bien aqui estoy Gamora:Dirijes a los Nova? Rick:No tanto como dirijir,Mas bien yo trabajo para ellos Rocket:Suena genial tu historia estrellita pero creo que llegamos Las Naves de Kang se observan a lo lejos Peter:Todos listos? Rick se coloca en Casco de Nova Drax toma sus dagas Gamora toma sus Katanas Rocket toma sus Armas y monta en Groot Peter se coloca su casco y se colca sus armas Star Lord:Vamos por ellos La Milano aterriza en una Nave de Kang Soldado (Por comunicador):Señor,Los Guardianes de la Galaxia llegaron Kang:Denles la bienvenida Los Guardianes salen de la Milano y entran a la Nave de Kang En la Nave muchos soldados los esperan Nova:Cuidado con sus disparos,Tienen tecnologia futurista Rocket:Puedo con ellos Nova:No estas eguro Rocket:Una ves tuve una Novia Tetramand,Puedo con esto Rocket Montado en Groot comienza a diparar a los Soldados Los Soldados se cubren con escudos Nova:Escudos del siglo XXX,Tengan cuidado con los... Los escudos se vuelven armas,Disparan a Groot tirando a Rocket Nova:Lasers Drax y Gamora comienzan a luchar con los Soldados Nova:Asi que cual era el plan? Star Lord:Destruir estas naves Nova comienza a volar mientras dispara a Los Soldados Star Lord le dispara a los Soldados Nova:Abajo de la Nave esta el Nucleo,Una Granada ahi bastara para hacerlo explotar Star Lord:Voy en camino Star Lord corre fuera de ahi Comienza a escucharse la cancion de Midnight: Beds are burding El resto se queda peleando con Los Soldados Star Lord se quita el casco Peter:Muy bien,No hay soldados Varios soldados rodean a Peter Peter:Hable muy Rapido Peter lanza bombas electricas a los Soldados Los Soldados atacan a Peter Peter dispara rayos electricos a los Soldados Mas soldados llegan,Peter lucha con ellos Los soldados estan derrotados Peter:Cool Peter baja al Nucleo,Se encuentra con varias celdas vacias Peter:Estar aqui abajo debe ser una tortura Voz:Lo es Peter:Quien esta ahi? Voz:Destruiras el Nucleo,La nave explotara no es asi? Peter:Como lo sabes? Voz:Nadie baja aqui sino es para ver el Nucleo Peter:Eres prisionera? Voz:Si,Me quieren vender a un hombre tal y como a todos los que estubieron aqui abajo Peter:Quien? Voz:Kang,Mato a toda mi raza,Pero ami me trajo aqui para venderme Peter:Puedo ayudarte,Donde estas? Una Mano se asoma por una celda Peter:Da un paso atras,Disparare a la Cadena Peter dispara a la Cadena que sostiene la Celda Una Mujer sale de la celda La Mujer es Angela Peter:Wow! Angela:Que? Peter:Eque estas muy guapa Angela:Perdon? Peter:Esperaba que estubieras...Ya sabes toda desfigurada o algo asi,No es asi y hasta me siento mal por no lavarme los dientes en la mañana Angela:No te lavaste los dientes? Peter:Pero comi una Mentita Angela:Entonces me veo bien? Peter:Bastante diria yo Angela:Gracias,Tu tambien te vez bien me gusta tu chaqueta roja,Gracias por liberarme Peter:No hay de que... Algo comienza a Aparecer una Celda Peter:Que es? Angela:El desgraciado de Kang! Kang Aparece Kang:Peter,Veo que liberaste a mi esclava Angela:Maldito! Angela corre hacia Kang Kang coloca su mano sobre Angela,Ella es lanzada hacia una Pared Peter:Angela! Peter corre con Angela Peter:Estas bien? Angela:Duele,Me lastimo Kang:Hora de termianr esto Kang apunta con su mano a Peter La Mano de Kang se llena de Energia Nova llega volando,Dispara un rayo de energia a Kang Kang cae Nova:Quill,Sal de Aqui Peter carga a Angela Nova:Vamonos! Nova dispara al techo haciendo que los escombros caigan sobre Kang Peter cargando a Angela y Nova se van Nova:Hora de irnos Rocket:Apenas estoy calentando con estos chicos Los Guardianes salen de la nave y corren hacia la Milano La Milano sale volando Kang sale de los escombros Kang:Muy bien Quill,Tendre que ir por ti yo mismo En la Milano Gamora:Porque nos fuimos? Rocket:Pudimos derrotarlos Nova:Hay un problema,Mientras exloraba la nave encontre algo Drax:Que encontraste? Nova:Kang quiere matarte Peter Peter:Porque? Nova:Esa es la pregunta del dia,Te tenia y por eso escapamos Angela esta recostada Gamora:Y Ella? Peter:Estaba en la Nave de Kang,La rescate Rocket:Bien hecho rompe corazones Nova:Vendra por ti Peter:Asi que debo esconderme el resto de mi vida? Nova:No es el caso,Kang hacia tratos con un hombre,Si supieramos quien podriamos atacarlo y hacerlo hablar Angela:Yo se con quien Rocket:Asi que si habla Angela:Se hace llamar el Coleccionista,Hace tratos con el todo el tiempo,Ami me iba a vender a el Drax:Lo conocemos Gamora:Vamos con el? Nova:Si,Quiza el tiene informacion que nos ayude a derrotar a Kang Peter:Vamos con El Coleccionita Rocket:Espero que esta vez no intente comprar aGroot Groot:Yo soy Groot Angela:Quiero ayudar Peter:Es muy peligroso Angela:Tengo que vengar la muerte de mi Pueblo,Ademas quiero ayudar al hombre que me libero Angela se levanta y se pone frente a Peter Peter:Es muy peligroso Angela:Soy la mejor peleadora de mi pueblo,Por eso Kang me trajo con el Peter:Eres muy tierna pero no creo que... Angela da una patada a Peter y lo tira Peter:Bien,Chica eres ruda Angela:Gracias Angela ayuda a Peter a levantarse Peter:Gracias Angela y Peter se miran a los ojos Groot se pone en medio de los 2 Groot:Yo soy Groot Peter:Oh si lo eres En los Nova Corps Dey:La energia del Conquistador esta cerca de Morag Nova corp:Llamamos a los Guardianes? Dey:Si Un Nova corp enciende una pantalla Dey:Chicos,Donde estan? Nova:Vamos camino hacia donde esta El Coleccionista Dey:Porque? Gamora:Quiza el podria ayudarnos a detener a Kang Dey:De ninguna manera Peter:Ups,Esto se esta cortando Peter apaga la Pantalla Peter se fue Dey:Aun esta el Audio,Quill tienes quee regresar... Peter apaga el Audio Peter:Ya esta En los nova corps Dey:Bien,Quiero a 2 Brigadas conmigo iremos a la Cabeza del Celestial Rocket:Llegamos? Gamora:Oh si La Milano llega a la Cabeza del Celestial Comienza a escucharse la cancion de Black Sabbath: Paranoid Desde lejos las Naves de Kang estan siguiendo la Milano Desde aun mas lejos 2 Brigadas de Los Nova Corps siguen a la Milano La Milano llega a la Cabeza de Celestial Los Guardianes bajan de la Nave y caminan hacia la bodega del coleccionista En la bodega,El Coleccionista admira el Capullo de Adam Warlock Coleccionista:Van 2,Faltan 4 En ese momento Los Guardianes llegan Coleccionista:Guardianes de la Galaxia,Desde hace mucho no nos encontramos Rocket:Basta de rodeos,Queremos hablar sobre Kang el Conquistador Coleccionista:Oh,Guardianes lamento no poder ayudarlos Rocket:Claro que podras Rocket apunta al Coleccionista con su arma Angela:Tu haces tratos con Kang,Debes saber algo de el Coleccionista:Oh lo se,El no cumple tratos Peter:Basta de bromas,Habla! Coleccionista:No se mucho de el,Lo juro Angela:Trafican sirvientes! Coleccionista:Solo de vez en cuando,La mayoria de veces son objetos Drax:Como Gemas del Infinito Coleccionista:Asi que lo saben,Kang utuliza una Gema del infinito,La Gema del Tiempo Kang llega Kang:Hablaste demaciado Rocket:Sabes quien habla demaciado?,Groot el habla demaciado Groot:Yo oy Groot Kang hace flotar al Coleccionista y lo lanza contra un tanque que tiene a Stan Lee dentro Stan:Hey!,Aqui hay gente que intenta dormir Gamora:Te vamos a derrotar Kang! Nova:Todos a el! Los Guardianes Atacan a Kang Kang hace levitar a Los Guardianes Kang:Son infantiles Angela:Pagaras por esto Kang Nova:No vas a Ganar Kang:Ya lo estoy haciendo Kang abre la mano,Se puuede ver la Gema del tiempo De la Gema comienza a salir energia que rodea a los Guardianes Los Ojos de los Guardianes de Cierran Kang:Ahora duerman... La Pantalla se oscurese Una Gamora de 10 años esta corriendo siendo seguida por un policia Gamora salta a una plataforma El Policia alcanza a Gamora,Esta por arrestarla Thanos con ropas viejas golpea al Policia Thanos:Estas bien? Gamora come pedazo de Pan y le da la mitad a Thanos Gamora:Gracias Thanos:Cuando quieras Gamora:Que haces con esas fachas?,No eres de por aqui Thanos:Escape de mi Planeta Gamora:Cuentame mas Gamora y Thanos caminan juntos En una nave Gamora esta entrenando con unas espadas Thanos con su armadura observa a Gamora junto a Ronnan Ronnan:Es buena Nebula llega con Ronnan Ronnan:Ella es Nebula,Tu nueva aliada Nebula y Gamora se ven a los ojos Gamora:Hola Nebula:Bah! Gamora mira escondida a Thanos Thanos:Cortejar a la Muerte es mi principal objetivo Thanos mira un holograma del Guantelete del Infinito Gamora y Nebula estan reunidad Gamora:Planea destruir todo Nebula:Es nuestro padre,debemos obedecer Gamora:Si implica destruir la Galaxia yo no estare ahi Gamora esta con los Guardianes de la Galaxia luchando con Ronnan Los Gurdianes de la Galaxia se toman de la mano y atacan a Ronnan Gamora:Ahora somos una familia La Milano se va volando Gamora abre los ojos,Comienza a llorar Drax esta caminando de la mano con su nova Drax:Queria pedirte que te casaras conmigo Drax le da un Anillo a su Novia Novia de Drax:Claro que si! Drax y su Nova se besan En un salon,Drax y su Eposa se estan casando En un Hospital Drax esta cargando a una Bebe Drax:Es tan hermosa como tu Esposa de Drax:Te amo La Hija de Drax esta juugando en el Parque con Drax Drax:Ven aqui pequeña Drax carga a su hija Al Voltear la Cabeza mira a Ronnan con su imperio caminar hacia el Ronnan ahorca a Drax y lo Lanza Hija de Drax:Papi? Ronnan golpea a la Hija de Drax La Esposa de Drax esta con el cuerpo de su Hija Esposa:Ahhhh!,No! Drax esta viendo herido desde el suelo Drax:No! Solo se ve la sombra de Ronnan Apuñalando a la Esposa de Drax Se escucha un Grito de Drax y u esposa Drax despierta en el hospital Drax:Donde estan? Doctor:Debe mantener la calma Drax golpea al Doctor Drax mira unas dagas Drax toma las dagas y sale corriendo Mas tarde se ve a Drax rodeado de escombros y cuerpos sin vida Los Nova corps llegan en naves y apuntan a Drax En Kylin Drax ve llegar a Gamora Drax esta con los Guardianes de la Galaxia Los Guardianes se toman de las manos y atacan a Ronnan con la Gema del Poder Drax abre los Ojos,Comienza a llorar Un mapache esta siendo sometido a varios experimentos Rocket abre los ojos como un bebe Los cientificos estan torturando a Rocket Rocket escapa del laboratorio La Gente ve a Rocket con odio y asco Rocket consigue ropa y camina por las calles solo Groot esta siendo golpeado por varias personas Rocket:Hey dejenlo en paz Persona:Vamonos,Aqui hay raritos Las Personas se van Rocket:Estas bien? Groot:Yo soy Groot Rocket:Te entiendo Groot:Yo soy Groot!??? Rocket:Claro que te entiendo Los Ojos de Groot se llenan de lagrimas y Carga a Rocket le da un Abrazo Rocket abra a Groot Se ve a Rocket y Groot robar una Nave de los Nova Corps Rocket modifica la Nave con Groot Rocket y Groot vuelan en la nave modificada Rocket y Groot pasen por el espacio Groot esta haciendo un escudo para los Guardianes Rocket:No lo hagas,Moriras Groot:Todos somos Groot Los Guardianes estan reunidos con Baby Groot Rocket y Groot abren los ojos llorando Peter de pequeño esta con su madre escuchando el Awesome Mix Vol. 1 mientras miran el cielo Se escucha la cancion Hooked on a feeling Peter:Mama? Madre de Peter:Que pasa Hijo? Peter:Como es posible todo esto?,Tu estas... Peter comienza a llorar y abraza a su Madre Madre de Peter:Hijo,Te amo Peter:Yo a ti mama Peter cierra los ojos,Al abrirlos Peter esta siendo golpeado por 3 chicos Chico:No te vuelvas a meter con nosotros Chico 2:Si golpeamos animales no es tu asunto Peter cierra los ojos,Al abrirlos ve a su Madre en una cama de Hospital hablando con su Abuelo Madre de Peter:Dijeron que era Cancer Peter cierra los ojos,Al abrilorlos esta en la Nave de Yondu rodeado de todos los Navegantes Yondu:Alto chicos,El ahora es de los nuestros Peter cierra los Ojos,Al abrirlos se encuentra en una mision con los Devastadores Peter cierra los Ojos al abrirlos lo Guardianes de la Galaxia estan con el luchando contra Ronan Gamora:Ahora somo tu Familia Se escucha la voz de Yondu Yondu:Despues de todo fue bueno no entregarlo con su Padre Peter abre los ojos,Al Abrirlos ve a los Guardianes en el suelo Los Ojos de Peter se llenan de lagrimas Los guardianes estan en el suelo inconsientes Kang:Ahora llego la hora de tu muerte Kang toma un cetro y esta por encajarselo a Peter Dey electrocuta a Kang Dey:No en mi Guardia La Brigada de Nova Corps ayuda a Los Guardianes Kang:No hubiera hecho eso Dey Kang encaja su cetro en Dey Peter:No! Peter corre con Dey Dey:Siempre supe que eras bueno Peter,Porfavor tu dile a mi Esposa,Muere por conocer al Gran Star Lord Peter:Dey te prometo que lo hare Dey:Gracias...... Peter carga el cuerpo de Dey Kang:Que tierno todo esto Los Nova Corps atacan a Kang Kang:Sera en otra ocacion Peter Peter:Alto!,Porque lo haces,Cual es tu verdadero nombre? Kang:Mi nombre es Nathaniel Peter:Asi se llamaba mi padre Kang sonrie Peter:No es posible!,No! Kang:Yo soy tu padre Peter Kang desparece Peter se queda sosteniendo el Cuerpo de Dey Comienza a escucharse la Cancion de The Alan Parsons Project: Time Los guardianes van en La Milano piloteda por Nova Angela:Que fue lo quee vieron? Gamora:Cosas horribles Nova:Estan bien? Drax:No Rocket:Quiza nunca debimos ir Angela se acerca a Peter Angela:Y Tu?,Estas bien? Peter:No,Primero todo lo que Kang me mostro,Luego Dey,Luego...Kang es mi padre Angela:Que? Peter:Lo se,En lo que Kang me mostro vi como el hombre que me trajo al espaciotenia la mision de llevarme con mi Padre,Lo engaño y me dejo con el Angela:Enserio lo siento pero le arrancare la cabeza a tu padre En los Nova Corps El Cuerpo de Dey esta en una camilla Nova Corp:Quien le dira a su esposa? Peter:Yo lo hare En casa de la esposa de Dey,Peter toca la puerta y la Esposa de Dey abre Esposa:Tu debes ser el Gran Star Lord,Dey siempre habla de ti Peter:Un gusto señora Esposa:A que debo su visita?,Paso algo Peter:Enrealidad... La Hija de Dey llega Peter:Tengo que decirle que Dey Esposa:Le paso algo? Peter:Callo en batalla La Esposa de Peter comienza a llorar Esposa:No puede ser Hija:Mi Papi?,Donde esta mi Papi? Peter se cubre los ojo Peter:Tenia que darle la noticia Esposa:Gracias Peter:Me tengo que ir Esposa:Como fue? Peter:El fue un heroe señora,Salvo mi vida y la de mi equipo de de un maniaco y le prometo que lo hare pagar Esposa:Gracias La Esposa de Dey abraza a su Hija Peter se va,Angela lo espera Angela:Que tal te fue? Peter:Realmente fue deprimente Angela:Regresamos a Los Nova Corps? Peter:No,Tengo que visitar a un viejo amigo En los Nova Corp,Gamora esta acostada en su cama Drax mira una fotografia de su Familia Rocket y Groot estan comiendo,Algo deprimidos Drax:Vamos a dejar esto asi?,Esto se volvio personal Rocket:Kang nos mostro nuestro oscuro pasado Gamora:Vi cosas que no queria recordar Drax:Te entiendo Rocket:Asi que haremos algo o nos quedaremos aqui? Drax:Mato a Dey Gamora:El fuee bueno con nosotros,Vengaremos su muerte Rocket:Y Que hay de Quill? Gamora:Salio con Angela Drax:Nova nos ayudara a ir por Kang Groot:Yo soy Groot Rocket:Asi que que esperamos?,Vamos por Kang y Vengemos la muerte de Dey Los Guardianes salen de la Habitacion En la Nave de los Devastadores Yondu esta haciendo una Fiesta Yondu:Vamos todos brindemos! Una Bomba de Humo cae sobre el equipo de Yondu Yonu sale corriendo En el Camino Yondu se encuentra con Peter Yondu:Peter!,Fuiste tu el de la bomba de Gas? Peter:Necesito respuestas Yondu Yondu:Yo necesito mas,No se me olvida lo de la Gema Peter golpea a Yondu en la Cara Peter:Ponme atencion Basura! Yondu:Te escucho Peter:El dia que mi Madre murio y me trajiste aqui,Mi padre te habia mandado por mi cierto? Yondu:Como lo sabes? Peter:Asi que es cierto! Peter golpea a Yondu en el Torso,Le da una Patada y Cae Peter:Porque!?,Porque me alejaste de el!? Yondu:Tu padre estaba loco,Ademas nos debia dinero y valla que fue una buena inversion Peter da una patada a Yondu en el Pecho Yondu se levanta Peter:Sabes donde encontrarlo? Yondu:No,Escape de el y jamas volvi a saber de el Peter toma su arma Yondu:No serias capaz Peter dispara en el suelo Peter:Un amigo murio hoy,Y trato de encontrar al responsable y no me importaria matarte para lograrlo Yondu:Tranquilo viejo,Estos ultimos dias toda la Galaxia ha sabido de tu padre Peter:Donde? Yondu le entrega a Peter una Tablet con unas cordenadas Yondu:Ahi Peter toma la tablet y se va Yondu:Peter,Lo lamento sin rencores? Peter:Gracias Yondu Peter se va Angela en la Milano espera a Peter Angela:Encontraste algo? Peter:Si,Aqui estan las cordenadas Peter conecta la tablet a los controles de la Milano La Milano se va En medio del espacio,Las Naves de Kang estan formadas en circulo Kang:Conosco a Los Guardianes de la Galaxia,No tardan en venir a enfrentarme Kang se sienta en su trono,Abre una compuerta dentro de su Trono y ve la Gema del Tiempo Kang Sonrie Comienza a escucharse la Cancion de The Hollies: Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress En una Nave de Los Nova Corp van Nova,DDrax,Gamora,Rocket y Groot Nova:Asi que solo llegaremos y le Patearemos el Trasero? Gamora:Es el Pla Nova:Claro,Sera sencillo Drax:Yo no lo veo sencillo Rocket turse los ojos Una Nave de Kang AParece y Ataca a los Guardianes Rocket:Nos Atacan Nova:Bien!,Saldre y me cargare de ellos Nova sale de la Milano y Comienza a lanzar rayos de sus Manos a la Nave de Kang La Nave es Destruida Otras 2 Naves llegan Los Soldados de Kang salen de las Naves y Atacan a Nova Nova Comienza a Luchar con los Soldados Nova es rodeado por soldados y atacado por ellos Nova sale volando y desde lejos Lanza un Rayo a los Soldados Los Soldados se teletasportan y Atacan a Nova Los Soldados noquean a Nova y lo Dejan en el suelo herido Nova intenta regresar pero uno de Los Soldados le dispara dejandolo inconsiente El la Milano,Kang aparece Drax:Eres hombre muerto! Kang Detiene a Drax Kang Deja inconsientes a los Guardianes Kang:Quill vendra por ellos,Lo se En un Planeta desabitado Un hombre con barba y traje de batalla Blanco esta escondido entre varios escombros Un Skrull sale de los escombros El Hombre y el Skrul comienzan a Luchar Hombre:Asi que esto es obra de los Kree? Skrull:No es tu asunto Terrano! Hombre:Dime Nathaniel Star Lord y Angela llegan El Skrull hulle Star Lord:Asi que es cierto,Tu eres Nathaniel Nathaniel:Quien eres? Stard Lord se quita el casco Peter:Papa? Nathaniel:Peter? Nathaniel abarza a Peter Nathaniel:Pense que nunca te volveria a ver Peter:Enerio eres tu? Nathaniel:Si,Yondu,Yondu te trajo aqui? Peter:Hace varios años Nathaniel:Desgraciado...Ella es tu Novia? Angela:Para nadda Angela se sonroja Nathaniel:Supe de la muerte de tu Madre,Lo lamento Peter:Fue hace mucho Nathaniel:Como me encontraste? Peter:No fue dificil,Ecucha Conoces a Kang el Conquistador? Natahaniel:Gracias a el? Peter:Tu eres el? Nathaniel:Algo asi,El viene de otra dimencion pero no deja de ser tu Padre tambien Peter:Dios mio,Todo esto es una locura Nathaniel:Tienes una nave? Peter:Si Nathaniel:Bien,Hablamos ahi En la Milano,En forma de Holograma Kang aparece Peter:Kang! Kang:Tengo a tus amigos,Si quieres salvarlos tendras que venir Angela:Es una trampa Kang:Mis Cordenadas ya las tienes,Ven pronto El Holograma desaparece Nathaniel:Eso es malo,Tiene a tus amigos Peter:No sabes quienes son? Nathaniel:No Peter:Somos los Guardianes de la Galaxia,Enserio no? Nathaniel:Vivi muchos años aisaldo de todo,Luego de la muerte de tu Madre y luego tu desparicion Peter:Tenemos que salvarlos Nathaniel:Hagamos un Plan entonces Comienza a escucharse la Cancion de The Beatles: Hey Jude Nathaniel,Angela y Peter estan haciendo un Plan Los Nova Corps estan con Nathaniel,Angela y Peter Peter les explica el Plan Angela toma los trajes de los Guardianes y los coloca en un Portafoleo En las Naves de Kang,Los Soldados de Kang se preparan para luchar Kang se coloca una nueva armadura Star Lord se coloca su traje Angela se pone un traje Nathaniel se pone un Traje Los Nova Corp se preparan para luchar La Milano sale volando junto con Brigadas de los Nova Corp En las Nave de Kang Kang:Estan llegando Las brigadas de Kang salen en Naves Las Brigadas de los Nova Corp llegan Comienza una Batalla entre la Brigada de Los Nova Corp y La de Kang La Milano llega a La Nave de Kang Star lord:Bien,Vamos por el equipo Star Lord,Angela y Nathaniel llegan a la Prision de los Guardianes Rocket:Te tardaste Gamora:Quien es el? Star Lord:Nathaniel,Mi Padre Angela libera a los Guardianes y les da sus trajes Gamora se coloca el Traje Rocket se coloca el Traje Drax se colcoa el Traje Nova:Bien,Somos mas y eso es lo bueno Angela:Donde esta Kang? Kang aparece Kang:Si llaman al diablo el llega,Veo que trajeron a mi yo eesta dimencion Nathaniel:Causas mala reputacion Kang:Tu eres el que causa mala reputacion Star Lord:Rindete Kang,Tu imperio esta acabado Kang:Pronto tendre mas Soldados Varios Soldados llegan Kang:Suerte Kang se va Gamora:Cual es la mision jefe? Star Lord:Simple,Sobrevivir Star Lord se pone sus Audifonos Comienza a Escucharse la cancion de Gloria Gaynor: I will survive Los Guardianes comienzan a luchar con los Soldados Rocket mantado en Groot le dispara a Los Soldados Groot Ataca a Los Soldados Gamora lucha contra los soldados usando sus Espadas Nova esta volando lanzando rayos a los Soldadosar Drax lucha con su Dagas atacando a los Soldados Angela lucha con su espada contra los soldados Star Lord y Nathaniel luchan espalda a espalda con sus Armas Star Lord:Esto es genial Nathaniel:Lo mejor es que estoy con mi Hijo Nova carga a Drax,Lo lanza contra los Soldados Rocket se monta en los Soldados rompiendo sus armas Groot golpea a los Soldados Star Lord esta sobre una plataforma y de ahi dispara a Los Soldados Los Soldados atacan a Star Lord por detras Gamora ataca a los Soldados que estan tras Star Lord Nathaniel lanza grandas a los Soldados Los Guardianes se unen formando un Circulo luchando contra los Soldados Voz de Kang:Como piensan ganarle a mi ejercito? Star Lord:Unidos Los Guardianes en Circulo luchan contra los Soldados Todos los Soldados estan derrotados En el Espacio Los Soldados de Kang estan derrotados,Sus naves explotan Star Lord se quita el casco Peter:Es tu fin Kang aparece Kang:Espero esten listos para una ultima batalla Guardianes Gamora:Oh si que lo estamos! Kang comienza a lanzar rayos de sus manos a los Guardianes Los Guardianes luchan con todo lo que tienen Rocket dispara con sus Armas Drax llega corriendo y Golpea a Drax sandolo volando Groot aplasta a Kang y lo Goolpea Varias veces Gamora enncaja su espada en el torso de Kang Nova dispara a Kang desde lejos Kang se pone de pie Kang:Tu madre morira si no dejas que te mate Peter Peter:No te creo Kang:En mi dimension tu Madre muere por tu nacimiento Nathaniel:No le creas hijo,Miente Peter camina hacia Kang Peter:Si puedo evitar su muerte... Peter dispara con su Arma a Kang Peter:Esto es por Dey! Peter da un golpe a Kang en la barbilla Kang esta en el suelo,Desangrandose Kang:Programando salto temporal,2 Semanas en el pasado Nova:No lo haras Kang Las Naves de los Nova Corp rodean la Nave de Kang Rocket:Eso debe bloquear tu Viaje en el Tiempo Kang:Bien,Ganaron Matenme pero regresare,Eso siempre pasa Gamora:Cuando eso pase estaremos aqui y te detendremos Kang sonrie Kang:Oiste eso Nathaniel?,Van a detenerte Nova:De que habla? Nathaniel:No tengo idea Kang:Todo a su tiempo Rocket:Alguien quiere matarlo de una vez? Nova:Yo no mato Kang:Regresare Guardianes Peter:Yo no te matare,Hay alguien que querra matarte Angela toma su espada Angela:Esto es por mi pueblo! Kang:Nooo! Angela encaja su espada en el torso de Kang Kang esta en el suelo muerto Del Trono de Kang la Gema del Infinito sale liberada con un contenedor Nathaniel:La Gema del Tiempo Peter:Puedo usarla para viajar en el tiempo? Nathaniel:Si Peter:Viajare al pasado y Evitare la Muerte de mi Madre Nathaniel:No lo hagas Peter Peter:Porque? Natahaneiel:Si lo haces,Todo esto no abra pasado Peter:Es el punto Nathaniel:Los Guardianes de la Galaxia no existirian Los Guardianes se sorprenden Peter suelta la Gema Peter:No dejare que eso pase Los Guardianes se dan un Abrazo Comienza a escucharse la Cancion de 4 Non Blondes: What's Up En un lugar desconosido la Gema esta resguardada por Nova Corps En los Nova Corps,Los Guardianes estan reunidos Peter:Enserio tienes que irte? Nathaniel:Si,Me necesitan en otra parte,Sabes?,Que bueno que Yondu no me entrego a ti Peter se sorprende Peter:Porque lo dices? Nathaniel:Porque si te hubiera entregado no serias el hombre que eres hoy,Un Guardian de la Galaxia,Estoy orgulloso de ti Hijo Los ojos de Peter se llenan de Lagrimas Peter:Gracias Padre Peter y Nathaniel se Abrazan Nathiel le entrega un regalo a Peter Nathiel:Guarde esto durante años,Esperaba un dia poder dartelo Peter sonrie Rocket esta llorando Gamora:Estas llorando? Rocket:Sudo por los ojos Drax:No creo que sea posible eso Groot:Yo soy Groot Nathaniel se va en una Nave Nova:Y Bien,Que pasara ahora? Gamora:Supongo que seguiremos siendo Guardianes Rocket:Estrellita,Hay mucho espacio en la Nave,No te gustaria venir con nosotros? Nova:Me encantaria! Peter:Bienvenido a Los Guardianes de la Galaxia Nova Sonrie Peter:Que hay de ti Angela?,Hay un espacio para ti en el Equipo Angela:No tengo adonde ir,Tampoco Familia Gamora:Ahora la tienes Gamora Abraza a Angela Angela:Ire con ustedes! Peter:Genial,Bienvenida a Los Guardianes de la Galaxia Groot:Yo soy Groot Drax:Bien,Vamos a la Nave? Los Guardianes suben a la Milano Comienza a Esucharse la Cancion de Eagles: Hotel California Peter se sienta junto a Rocket y Angela Rocket:Lo abriras? Peter abre el regalo de su padre El regalo es el Awesome Mix Vol.3 ,Peter sonrie Gamora se sienta junto a Drax Nova se sienta junto a Groot Peter:Todos listos porque despegaremos en 5...4...3...2...1 La Milano despega Los Guardianes sonrien Fin....Naaa,Aun no Peter esta en la sala de la Nave,Escuchando la cancion de The Monkees: I'm a Believer Cantando y con un palo en la mano haciendo como si tocara la Guitarra Angela llega y ve a Peter Angela:Estas bien? Peter:Eso creo,Ven aqui Peter le sube el volumen Peter:Bailemos Angela y Peter estan Bailando Angela tropieza sobre Peter Peter y Angela se miran a los ojos y sorien En la cocina,Rocket camina en pijama,Abre el refrigerador En el refrigerador esta Groot con un pastel de cumpleaños El Resto del equipo esta atras de Rocket con Globos Rocket sonrie Ahora si...Fin Escenas post creditos Primera escena Hay varios asteroides,Un sirviente Chitauri llega Sirviente:Mi señor,Encontramos otra gema,La gema del tiempo se encuentra en una bodega de los Nova Corp Voz:Todo esta tomando forma,Muy pronto podre lograr mi objetivo En un asteroide hay un trono,El trono se da la vuelta,En el esta Thanos sentado Thanos se levanta Thanos:Cortejar a la Muerte... Thanos sonrie Segunda escena Nathaniel esta entrando a una cueva,Apunta con una linterna Nathiel encuentra restos del Imperio de Kang Nathaniel:Te tengo! Nathaniel sonrie mientras ve los restos Awesome Mix Vol.2 *Queen- We will rock you *The Police- Every breath you take *Midnight Oil- Beds are burning *Black Sabbath- Paranoid * The Alan Parsons Project - Time * The Beatles- Hey Jude * Gloria Gaynor- I will survive * 4 Non Blodes- What's up * Eagles- Hotel California * The Monkees- I'm a Believer Link para escuchar lista completa: Awesome Mix Vol.2 Personajes *Peter Quill/Star Lord *Gamora *Drax *Rocket Racoon *Groot *Kang el Conquistador *Richard Rider/Nova *Angela *Nathaniel Quill *Dey Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Amazing Studios Categoría:Contenido de Amazing Studios